


Flower Garden

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: A moment with Jon and his daughters.  A prompt given to me on Tumblr.





	Flower Garden

“Girls! You need to...” Sansa started.

She stopped short at the sight before her.

“Oh my god!” She laughed.

“Not a word,” Jon warned.

“Doesn’t daddy look lovely mummy?” Violet asked as she bounced toward her.

“He is a very beautiful...princess?” Sansa inquired.

“Of course he’s a princess!” Rose giggled.

“Princess Targaryen!” Lily smiled as she played with one of her father’s curls.

“The girls asked me to play and...” Jon started.

“Oh, no,” Sansa laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I think this is just perfect.”

“Sansa...” Jon warned.

“Mummy, do you like his crown?” Lily asked as she touched it.

“It looks familiar...” Sansa said as she sat down opposite him.

“It’s yours silly!” Rose smiled up at her.

“Ahhhh,” Sansa said as she took Jon’s hand in hers and smiled at him. “And I’m surprised daddy fits into my dress.”

“It’s open at the back,” Jon explained.

Sansa smiled at him and at their three happy daughters primping him.

“I would love a drawing of...”

“Don’t you dare,” Jon warned. “It’s bad enough I’m...but evidence...”

“Daddy loves you girls,” Sansa said as she stood and kissed Jon on the forehead. “Very much.”

“Of course he does!” Violet said as she wrapped her arms around Jon’s neck and gave him a slobbery kiss.

Jon’s face broke into a huge smile.

“Okay, girls, what’s next?” Jon asked as he clapped his hands together.

Sansa left him with his girls to play. She didn’t need a drawing for the image of her beloved husband in a dress with tiara and jewels surrounded my his three precious flowers would forever be burned in her memory.


End file.
